Sonnets de Final Fantasy VII
by Chl007
Summary: Un petit recueil de 10 sonnets. Composés à partir de "Final Fantasy VII", "Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children" et "Final Fantasy VII : Last Order". Désolée, mais je ne connais pas assez bien Dirge of Cerberus et Crisis Core pour me lancer dedans... Absolument, complètement et irrémédiablement COMPLET. Et cette fois, c'est pour de bon.
1. Vincent Valentine

**Vincent Valentine**

Tu ne connais aucun de mes sombres secrets

Et, de plus, tu ignores tout de mon passé

Mais pourtant au plus profond de moi je le sais

Bien malgré moi, tous deux, nous sommes reliés

Toutes ces choses que je voulais oublier

Toi, tu as cherché à toutes les découvrir

Tu m'as rappelé des souvenirs du passé

De ténébreuses choses qui me font souffrir

Je lui avais promis que je n'oublierais pas

Oui, cela je l'avais promis à Lucrécia

Et quoi qu'il en soit, je tiendrai cette promesse

Pourtant avec toi, assise à côté de moi

Je sens que je ne faiblirai pas cette fois

Même si mon passé me taraude sans cesse.

* * *

Ce premier sonnet parle de Vincent (au cas où vous n'auriez par remarqué...^^). Apparemment, il s'est trouvé une amie qui a l'air assez proche de lui, mais il a toujours du mal à oublier Lucrécia... il ne l'oubliera jamais totalement, d'ailleurs. Le nom de l'heureuse élue ? Pour être franche, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ce poème-ci.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	2. Advent Children

**Advent Chlidren**

Ces ruines témoignent de la douleur passée

Pourtant, lentement, Midgar renaît de ses cendres

Rêves et ambitions ont été abandonnés

La voix de la terre, nous n'avons su l'entendre

La vie à Midgar a repris un cours normal

Les Turks, la Shinra et les autres habitants

Ensemble ont rebâti la ville, non sans mal

À force de larmes, de sueur et de sang

Mais pourtant, un nouveau danger est apparu

Mortel, même si Sephiroth a disparu

Faisant planer sur Midgar de sombres nuages

Pour Cloud et ses amis, de nouveaux ennemis

Qui seront tous les trois sans pitié et sans merci

Des incarnés nommés Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj.

* * *

Ce sonnet-ci et composé à partir de "Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children" (vous l'aurez deviné, je pense, puisqu'on y parle de Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj...). Il pourrait d'ailleurs servir d'introduction ou de résumé au film, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin ça, après, ce n'est que mon avis... à voir !

Et puis, vous n'avez qu'à essayer chez vous, tiens... trouez des mots qui riment avec "cendres" et former un alexandrin avec, ben... je vous jure que c'est vraiment pas fastoche ! ^^ Heureusement que des amies m'ont aidé à trouver des mots, sinon je pense que j'y serai encore !

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	3. Canyon Cosmo

**Canyon Cosmo**

Un paysage aride sous la Voie Lactée

Peuplé de différents et nombreux ennemis

Un environnement aride et désolé

Quelquefois un enfer, quelquefois paradis

Village aux coutumes ancestrales, Canyon Cosmo

Au grand feu insatiable toujours allumé

Où vit Rouge XIII, fils de Seto le héros

Le félin sacrifié pour la ville assiégée

Les humains, le félin, tous vivent en harmonie

Même si souvent, ils se sentent démunis

Face à tous les malheurs qu'ils ont dû affronter

Mais pourtant devant le soleil couchant du soir

Malgré tout, ils parviennent à conserver l'espoir

De découvrir enfin la paix tant espérée

* * *

Celui-ci s'intitule "Canyon Cosmo", mais il parle en fait d'un peu tout, autant la ville elle-même que la région. C'est ma région préférée de leur monde, ce qui explique sans doute le "Quelquefois un enfer, quelquefois paradis". Enfer ? Mais pourquoi enfer, me direz-vous ? Ben... parce que... y fait chaud, là-bas !

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	4. Chocobos

**Chocobos**

Une plume dorée s'envolant dans le ciel

Bientôt perdue dans l'immensité du troupeau

Une grande et superbe plume couleur miel

Appartenant à de magnifiques oiseaux

La tête haute, le plumage étincelant

Munis de becs puissants et de regards profonds

Troupeau de Chocobos dans le soleil couchant

Accompagnant la plume, un vol de papillons

Ils sont un symbole de paix et de voyage

Ils sont aimés par les personnes de tout âge

Malgré tout impressionnants de par leur carrure

Ils supportent tous sans broncher leurs cavaliers

Ceux-ci se sentent libres sur leurs destriers

Parcourant avec eux le monde à toute allure

* * *

Désolée pour la fin, qui n'est pas terrible... mais allez-y, je vous en prie, essayez, vous, de trouver une rime en -ure ! J'en avais une pas mal :

Un chocobo plombier s'occupe des jointures

Elle m'avait été soufflée par une de mes amies... mais n'a finalement pas été retenue, n'ayant aucun rapport avec le sonnet (mis à part le chocobo...). Enfin, ça nous a bien fait rire... mais non, je ne pouvais pas l'insérer dans le sonnet. Désolée ! ;-)

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	5. Sephiroth

**Sephiroth**

Bientôt sera la fin du règne des humains

Mère et moi règnerons sur la Terre Promise

Ils auront beau prier et nous tendre leurs mains

Ici, plus aucune vie ne sera admise

Cette planète nous servira de vaisseau

À son bord nous traversons la galaxie

Jusqu'à la découverte d'un monde nouveau

Et nous règnerons en maîtres là-bas aussi

Mère et moi sommes différents du genre humain

Nous sommes supérieurs à ces êtres malsains

Ils veulent notre perte, ils méritent la mort

Nous les anéantirons tous jusqu'au dernier

Et aucun de ces êtres ne sera sauvé

Ils nous ont exilé, ils méritent leur sort

* * *

Désolée, encore une rime pourrie... Les rimes en -ise, c'est pas si dur que ça quand on cherche bien, mais alors là, trouver une rime en -ise qui colle avec Sephiroth... Mes amies m'ont proposé : surprise, gourmandise, crise... Mon prof de sciences-physiques (on trouve de l'aide où on peut !) m'a suggéré "cerise"... pff. Alors du coup, j'ai bidouillé un truc avec la vie qui n'est pas admise, mais je suis pas sûre que ça rende super-bien...

Et puis, oui, je sais, c'est pas bien, j'ai fait du copier-coller... (pour ceux qui le cherchent : le passage où il parle de transformer leur monde en vaisseau, c'est du Advent Children tout craché !)

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	6. Zack Fair

**Zack Fair**

J'entends les balles qui sifflent autour de nous deux

Ils peuvent bien tirer, ils ne nous auront pas

Cloud va très mal, pourtant, moi, je me sens bien mieux

Je suis confiant, après tout, je suis un SOLDAT

Parvenir jusqu'à Midgar, oui, c'est ça mon rêve

On verra bien, je ne connais pas mon destin

Ils pensent nous arrêter ? Là, c'est eux qui rêvent

Je me sens insouciant, supérieur et malin

Ils sont des soldats… il est vrai que moi aussi

Je ne suis pourtant plus vraiment un homme : eux si

Et c'est cela qui fait que je suis plus fort qu'eux

Plus vif, plus fort et plus rapide : ça, c'est tout moi

Vaniteux… mais toute la vérité est là

Et, après tout, pour le moment, nous sommes deux

* * *

Celui-ci a été fortement inspiré par "Final Fantasy VII Last Order" (je sais pas si tout le monde connait). Avec Cloud qui est... on va dire à moitié dans les pommes à cause de l'énergie Mako, et Zack qui se sert justement de cette même énergie et qui est donc par conséquent bien plus fort que les soldats qui les poursuivent...

Ils sont traqués pas les soldats, mais Zack est bien plus puissant qu'eux, et il le sait. J'ai voulu essayer de décrire ça ; il sait qu'il est pourchassé, mais il n'a pas peur, il se sent même "supérieur" à ceux qui les poursuivent, lui et Cloud.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	7. Youfie Kisaragi

**Youfie Kisaragi**

Un ruisseau d'eau calme coule à travers Wutai

Aucun bruit mis à part les oiseaux du matin

Village plongé dans un silence sans faille

Un peu partout, dans l'air, dans l'eau, parfum serein

Aucun bruit, aucun son, juste une ombre fugace

Traversant silencieusement la ville endormie

Et là-bas près du pont, une Ninja qui passe

Protectrice obstinée, Youfie Kisaragi

Le jour se lève et elle commence déjà sa chasse

Objets divers, armes ou matérias, tout y passe

Chaque jour elle aiguise un peu plus ses talents

Pour le moment elle laisse voler ses rêves

Au-dessus de sa ville où le soleil se lève

Puis elle disparaîtra jusqu'au soleil couchant.

* * *

Celle-ci porte le nom de Youfie, mais elle parle également de sa ville natale : Wutai. Un autre de mes endroits préférés, comme Canyon Cosmo. J'adore l'atmosphère qui se dégage dans ce village, comme les trucs japonais qu'il y a dans notre monde, un peu... ^^

Désolée, je m'excuse auprès des méga-fans si le nom de famille de Youyou n'est pas le bon... à chaque fois j'ai un doute...

* * *

Ce qui me fait donc arriver au conseil du jour :

"Ne jamais, JAMAIS laisser traîner ses matérias n'importe où... surtout si vous partez en vacances à Wutai" XD

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	8. La Mort De Zack

**La Mort De Zack**

Tu étais le plus fort… et pourtant ils t'ont eu

Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

Où suis-je ? Et toi, où es-tu ? Je me sens perdu

Et maintenant je te vois mourir dans mes bras

Tes yeux emplis de Mako se sont refermés

Juste après que tu m'aies confié ta précieuse arme

Et sur ton visage, pluie et sang mélangés

Tandis que le mien est ravagé par les larmes

Désormais seul sous la pluie, je n'ai plus espoir

Alors vers le ciel je hurle mon désespoir

Oui, je crie, et je hurle à m'en casser la voix

Soudain je crois voir ton esprit qui apparaît

Alors c'est justement cela qui me permet

De me relever et de partir. Sans toi.

* * *

Ouiiiin, c'est triste... vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand je l'ai écrit ?

Ben voilà, dans un poème précédent, Zack se vantait en disant qu'il se sentait en pleine forme et qu'il était plus fort... ben il aurait pas dû. :'-(

Pour ceux qui auraient eu un peu de mal à comprendre, la scène est racontée du point de vue de Cloud. Je rappelle également que celui-ci est complètement désorienté, car il est toujours à moitié K.O, sous l'influence de l'énergie Mako.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	9. Réunion

**Réunion**

Les Incarnés ont préparé la Réunion

Leur but ? Rendre la vie à leur Mère, Jénova

Il n'en manque plus qu'un seul ; tous murmurent son nom

Et se demandent quand Sephiroth sera là

Enveloppés dans leurs longs manteaux de cuir noir

Durant toute leur vie, ils ont été traqués

Ils sont malgré tout emplis d'un certain espoir

Jénova leur fera oublier leur passé

Avec leurs yeux de chat couleur bleu-vert glacé

Une main glissée dans leurs cheveux argentés

Les Incarnés attendent l'arrivée de leur frère

Aucun doute, Sephiroth ne tardera pas

Jénova s'éveillera dès qu'il sera là

Et leur monde entrera dans une nouvelle ère.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est triste à dire, mais... c'est la fin... C'était le dernier sonnet que je mets ici. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je commence à manquer d'inspiration... LA preuve, celui-là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire, à trouver les rimes, à tout assembler pour faire un ensemble (plus ou moins) cohérent...

Donc voilà, je pense qu'il est temps que j'arrête les sonnets. Mais pas de soucis, j'ai plein d'autres idées... et j'avoue que mon précédent essai d'OS m'a beaucoup plu. je pense que c'est là-dedans que je vais me lancer, désormais.

* * *

Hé, j'ai pas fait exprès, mais... vous avez remarqué l'assonance en "a" dans le dernier tercet ? ;-)

* * *

Je souhaite quand même remercier Lunagarden, qui, pour chaque sonnet, m'a mit un commentaire sympa... Je suis super contente de t'avoir permis de revivre certains moments du jeu ou du film, et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer... En tout cas, une fois de plus, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'aidait à continuer. Mais, euh... non, désolée, mais là, même si tu insistes, je vais quand même arrêter. ^^

* * *

Je dis aussi un énorme merci à Incarndu91. Tu m'as mis une première review, je t'ai répondu et on a commencé à discuter comme ça... tout est parti de pas grand-chose et c'est ça le plus beau, je trouve. Même si on ne se connaît pas plus que ça, je te considère quand même comme une amie, et qui a apparemment l'air aussi folle que moi, qui plus est ! Avec les mêmes délires... Merci beaucoup à toi aussi et... vive les Incarnés et Sephiroth !

* * *

Tiens, justement... ce dernier sonnet est dédié à Incarndu91. Remerciez-la, c'est grâce à elle que vous en avez eu un en plus ! Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'en faire un en plus, mais c'est quand on a discuté des Incarnés et de Sephy, l'autre jour, ça m'a donné l'idée...

Donc voilà, ce poème est pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras... (haha, si tu veux, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est un traité de paix entre nous deux ! ^^)

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, (dernier) rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


	10. Derniers Instants

**Derniers Instants**

Emmène-moi là-bas, et prends-moi dans tes bras

Et une fois là-bas, serre-moi contre toi

Le temps nous est compté, tu l'as compris je crois

Comme un ange clément, emmène-moi là-bas

Savais-tu seulement à quel point je t'aimais ?

Te souviendras-tu de ces sourires échangés ?

Oui, t'en souviendras-tu quand tu seras âgé(e) ?

Je t'aimais, sache-le. Et je t'aime. À jamais.

Je t'en supplie, arrête… Arrête de pleurer.

Vois tes larmes qui coulent… et qui roulent, givrées

Le long de tes joues pâles… et se mêlent à la pluie…

Ma vie va s'envoler, envoûtée par ta voix

Et mon âme vide, bientôt s'évadera

Mon regard s'est voilé… je vais mourir ici.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est exceptionnel, voici un nouveau sonnet... Pour arrondir le nombre de poésies à dix ! ;-)

En cours de français, on travaille sur la poésie en ce moment... et j'ai présenté ce poème pour mon contrôle. Résultat : 10/10 ! Et la prof a adoré. :-)

Alors, pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse... je vous laisse chercher le nombre de vers, les rimes, les assonances, les allitérations, etc. ! :-D

* * *

Sinon, concernant l'histoire du poème... je voyais ça avec Zack qui s'adresse à Aeris avant de mourir...

Ou Aeris qui s'adresse à Cloud avant de rendre l'âme.

Faut voir... à lequel des deux couples ça conviendrait le mieux, à votre avis ? ;-)

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page, petit rappel de la forme du sonnet : 1212 3434 556 776

Ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent avec les lettres : ABAB CDCD EEF GGF


End file.
